Project Summary A summary of the proposed research- Development of Innovative and Best Practices in the Implementation of the Retail Program Standards is listed below: Aim: to develop an effective method to measure Active Managerial Control (AMC) of Foodborne Illness Risk Factors in foodservice operations through the implementation of a PTV Assessment Methodology* that can be duplicated by other agencies The expected outcome of this aim is to provide a means for field inspection staff to quantify the level of AMC of foodborne Illness (FBI) risk factors being demonstrated in a foodservice operation, in order that areas in need of improved risk control can be identified and acted upon. Aim: to develop a feedback mechanism that empowers foodservice managers to continuously improve the level of AMC in their foodservice operation. Achievement of this aim is expected to result in the ability to measure the impact of specific interventions on long-term control of foodborne illness risk factors. Aim: to develop an effective, efficient system of food protection program self-assessment and continuous improvement using the voluntary program standards as the framework. The expected outcome of this aim is a system that supports the ongoing evaluation of program standard elements through reports generated from data that will be maintained electronically (PH-Doc software system). These aims will be achieved through the deployment of strategies that are specific to each of the nine Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. *PTV Assessment Methodology- a risk-based approach to evaluating active managerial control Developed by Olmsted County Public Health Services Public Health (field inspection) staff evaluate the management system for each FBI risk factor by assessing the P-Policies/procedures, T-Training, and V-Verification elements for each risk factor. Each risk factor is given a rating of 1-5 (1 = non-existent; 5=proactive management) for P, T, and V. This PTV evaluation helps to identify the root cause of an inadequately controlled risk factor and focuses the operator on long-term system improvement in one or more of these management areas (P, T or V).